


Sentidos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Desire, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, POV First Person, Unrequited
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Mi deseo se hacía más penetrante, momento tras momento. No tenía éxito de pensar en otro que poseerla, amarla, hacerla mía. Atarla a mí con el cuerpo, en manera más violenta y brutal del mismo imprinting.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Emily Young





	Sentidos

**Sentidos**

Emily Young. Es en nombre de una diosa, y también el nombre del más perverso de los demonios.

~

No tenía éxito de no pensar en ella, me había entrado en la mente con una violencia que nunca habría creído posible.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vi. Etérea, simple, hermosa.

Y terriblemente sensual, aun no se daba cuenta.

En ese momento, no sabía decir lo que me pasó. Sentí un estremecimiento, muy similar a lo que normalmente precedía la transformación. Pero percibía la vaga diferencia.

Era un calor que se propagaba rápido en todo el cuerpo, que alcanzó mi corazón y casi lo hizo explosionar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta en ese momento.

Pero, a la primera ocasión, no tuvo éxito de esconder esa insana pasión por la mente de Sam. Mi amigo nunca me ha dicho nada, fuerte del hecho que Emily solo ama a él, y él lo sabía.

Como es verdad que estaba consciente que yo no quería el amor de Emily. Todo lo que deseaba era ser amo de ese cuerpo, aún solo por una noche.

Que esos ojos negros y obscenamente profundos penetraran los míos, llenos solo de pasión.

Mis hermanos no podían entender como me hubiera dejado succionar por ese vórtice. Por ellos, Emily era la chica de Sam, una _intocable_ , casi una madre por su insano deseo de cuidarnos.

Pero yo nunca había dado explicaciones. Por mí, ella solo era una Musa, inspiradora de vicios inconfesables, la que había encadenado mi mente cuando su mirada se había posado en mis ojos.

Me he quedado solo con ella, una tarde. Tanto Sam me ha concedido, y tanto he tomado. El privilegio de compartir el aire con ella, demasiado cerca porque mis sentidos se callasen.

_“Hola, Paul.” me dices con una sonrisa. Yo tiemblo ya._

_“Hola, Emily.” contesto, en un murmurio apenas oíble._

_“¿Qué haces aquí?”_

_“Los otros están de ronda, y es el turno de Jared y el mío de descansar.” le explico. “Él está con Kimberly.” añado._

_“Entiendo. No tiene que ser simple vivir en medio de esta absurdidad que es el imprinting.” me dice, con una sonrisa._

_“Siguen cayendo como moscas.” bromo. Mientras hablamos, me acerco lentamente._

_Se da cuenta solo cuando estoy ya a unos centímetros de su cara._

_“Paul...” murmura. Le pongo un dedo en los labios, callándola._

_“Emily... tú no sabes cómo me siento. No lo puede saber, lo reconozco. Solo es que...” gimo, no tengo las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que siento. “Eres tan hermosa.” susurro, al final. Ella suspira, y se aleja. No tengo éxito de retenerme, y empiezo a temblar._

_En un momento, me transformo. Demasiadas sensaciones me golpean, no puedo evitarlo. Podría muy bien herirla, si no viera en sus ojos ese terror tan penetrante, estoy seguro que está pensando en el día en que se ha hecho esas cicatrices, que la hacen tan increíblemente_ vivida.

_En poco tiempo vuelvo a mi forma humana, vistiéndome rápido. No tengo coraje de mirarla._

_“Será mejor que te vas, ahora.” me dice, triste. Yo cabeceo._

_“Puedo ir físicamente. Pero eso no significa que la distancia entre tú y yo sea capaz de borrar todo lo que provocas en mí.” le digo, tomando rápido la vía de la puerta._

Cuando salí de su casa, ni siquiera el aire fresco en mis pulmones me hizo bien. Observé el dedo que había tocado sus labios, aun por unos instantes, y traté de resistir a la gana de saborearlo. Como habría querido saborear a ella.

De ese momento, la pasión se hizo persecución. Todo lo que me estaba alrededor me recordaba de ella, las cosas más simples también.

Así en el atardecer encima al mar, veía los matices de su piel, la madera que quemaba en el camino poseía la profundidad de sus ojos.

Mi deseo se hacía más penetrante, momento tras momento. No tenía éxito de pensar en otro que poseerla, amarla, hacerla mía. Atarla a mí con el cuerpo, en manera más violenta y brutal del mismo imprinting.

Veía correr en mi mente escenas jamás vistas, que ni siquiera podía imaginar de haber creado yo.

No sé qué me hubiera hecho, la dulce, pequeña Emily, solo sé que era el ángel del amor eterno de Sam, y me personal demonio.

~

En los años, dejé que ese deseo se fuera parte de mí, que se confundiera con los mismos rasgos de mi alma. Aprendí a suprimir mis pensamientos, pero las sensaciones me han acompañado para toda la vida.

Ya no he tenido coraje de acercarme demasiado, seguro que habría perdido el control y que le habría hecho daño. Como ella lo ha hecho a mí.

Entonces, cuando estaba solo, en el calor de mi cuerpo y mi habitación, cerraba los ojos y sentía su perfume.

Y con eso, mis sentidos se hacen en los de un animal.


End file.
